etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dvulvash
Your 'standard fantasy' content, Dvulvash is the stomping grounds of the Wonder Worker campaign, as well as the Dawn of the Deathlord one on one campaign. History Recent Events Species Races of Etape Major Factions The Elves Of Darkwood D'jhaanys Clan: A powerful and wealthy elf family operating out of Blackwood. They have built their wealth on their famous potions and brews, as well as the exploits of their more adventurous kinsmen. The D'jhaanys Clan controls most all goods passing through the Darkwood Forest, especially those that are brought through the their town, as well as the oversight of all dealings within the town. While not political, the family also has a strong influence of the governance of Blackwood and extends to the other nearby towns in southeastern Dvulvash. T'he five Dwarven clans' Cloudkiss Dwarves''' -'' Live in the dwarven strongholds about the mountains. Zenophobic and recluse, they are devoted to the complex and confusing ritual and political system that dominates the stone halls of the Cloudkiss. '''The Windswept Dwarves '- Live in the Windswept in nomadic tribal groups. Unlike other clans, a Windswept Dwarf prefers the company of foreign traders and the various races of Dvulvush to the stuffy confines of his own family tent and the nagging voice of his wife. Or, at least that's a common saying saying among many of them. ''T'he Meadowland Dwarves' '- Live in hidden holes in the Meadowlands. Often mistaken for half-kin, they are shy to strangers but made loyal and stalwart friends. It is said that the greatest knights of the continent would prefer to face a thousand demonic foes than attempt to make it through the the monstrous feasts a Meadowlands Dwarf prepares for his guests. T'''he Ogres Back Dwarves' - Live in the Ogres Back as nomads. Rarely seen, Ogres Back dwarves are often seen opportunistic and amoral to outsiders. (Fourth dwarven clan) ''T'he Dark Wood Dwarves'' - Live in the trees in the Dark woods (Fifth dwarven clan) 'Others -' T'he Elves of the White Wood''' ' White Wood clan: A clan of elves that live in the white wood forest that lives symbiotically with nature in extended family groups. Their culture is notable from other forest groups by the large and intricate tattoos that are etched onto their bodies as a coming-of-age tradition. Inward looking and recluse, White Wood elves shun outsiders and new ideas, preferring the ancient traditions that have been handed down from their ancestors. Significant Locations Cities Ab'banoth Acheppa - Baile - Bhadrag - Bhadrag is what would be produced if Venice and Mos Eisley had a child. A hive of scum and villainy indeed, with seven distinct and devious districts. An epic adventure occurred in this city, when a small group of heroes fought against the Diamond Council and changed the political landscape of the city. See their amazing deeds here: https://youtu.be/R-yFTkaAnCA Blackwood - A modern day trade hub, Blackwood is believed to have been some sort of outpost for the ancient elven capitol of Ellyon as it has very similar architecture, however only a fraction of its size. Today it is known as Blackwood only because no one can find any record of the original name of the outpost. Breeze - Small coastal town south of the larger port city, Vhalen. Brightwall - Small petty kingdom ruled by Paladin Lords. Bright Harbor - Human slaver settlement that capture gnomes and halflings on island to West. Bronzehold - This fortress city serves as the primary home for the Dwarves of Dvulvash. This city has been attacked numerous times over the centuries, falling only once, for a brief period, after which its name was changed to the Bronzehold we see today. Currently ruled by the Thunderforge clan, Bronzehold is a bastion of trade and craft. The stoic Dwarves within have pledged themselves to the defense of the region, both from surface threats, like the Orc Tribes and Ogre kingdom of Gaulgaron, as well as from the Underdark below, from Duergar and Drow incursions. The human hero Alric hails from Bronzehold where his adoptive family, the Balz, is famous for their armorsmithing. Caomhnoir - Chau'son - Chelderyn - "Jewel of the Subtle Coast." A great port city nestled on the southeastern coast of Dvulvash. Cognari - Gnome clockwork city in Cloudkissed Peaks. Coppershine - Coppershine is a busy town made up primarily of Dwarven smiths and Gnomish tinkers located on Dvulvash's west coast on the edge of the Darkwood forest. Coralspire - Underwater city with Water Naga nearby. Delving Deep - The name of this Dwarven stronghold is very fitting - it contains the deepest mine in the continent of Dvulvash. Many dwarves here have not seen the sunlight for dozens of years, although it is a tradition for children to be born in the sunlight. Ein - Ellyon - Ancient ruins of a once great Elven civilization. Now, a safe haven for travelers venturing across Dvulvash. Erbsenzähler- Built deep into the heart of the Khud swamp, this gloomy gray city is populated primarily by Hobgoblins from Prakanda. Ruled by their Führer-Queen, Berindes, the citizens of Erbsenzähler devote their lives in service of the city-state. Despite this, the city is "progressive" for a Hobgoblin society, it is a strict meritocracy where any race can advance through hard work. It is entirely possible (though improbable) for a slave to rise through the ranks to be crowned Führer-Monarch (the position being non-heriditary). The Erbsenzähler road is the safest route through Khud, meaning many trade routes from the north west Windswept and the Medowlands in the south travel through Erbsenzähler. Heavy taxation (and confiscation) of these goods is among the principle sources for the city's wealth. (edit CPG) Evendale - A small town which serves the nearby Eldritch Sanctum. The Sanctum was recently destroyed by a demonic attack and has yet to rebuild. Gaulgaron - Ogre fortress in hilly area East of Cloudkissed Peaks. Gearguard - Giant's Leap: (Added by DFC on 11/29/15) This large island mass was long home to pirates, mercenaries and other near-do-wells of all races. They plagued all the towns along the Nogaraon Sea. Nearly a century ago a large group of halflings and gnomes banded together with a bold plan: to drive out the evil men and to take the island for themselves. Though significantly outnumber and outsized the Underfoot League succeeded despite all odds and killed or drove off the numerous bandits and wicked men. They renamed the major harbor Bright Harbor and established two colonies on the land. Hearthhold, in the north, became the home of the Irontoes Halflings, while Gearguard in the south that of the arcane and mechanically minded Ein Var Gnomes. A third faction also remains on the island, the aloof but benevolent Skyglenn Elves, who have shown little concern with the change of population. Hearthhold provides the military might and defense of Giant's Leap and the Chiefman of the Stalwart Shields, their elite military order, governs. Gearguard is ruled by an meritocratic council of the most talented artisans and magicians. These fifteen oversee the continued magical and mechanical progress made by the gnomes, most particularly at the prestigious Technoarcanum College. Lastly the Leaphold Council is made up of representatives from both factions, as well as one Skyglenn Elf, whose task is to ensure their hardwon land stays in their hands is continues to prosper. Recently slavers and pirates operating out of the bleary and treacherous islands of Shipwright's Strait have been making attacks on the shipping lanes in the Nogaron Sea, particularly threatening Bright Harbor. The Leaphold Council has increased defenses but fear that the pirates may soon attempt to retake what they lost thirty years before... God's Eye - Isolated, evil, ancient city with dungeon castle. Golvan - Goliaths city at war with Vugh Olum. Grok - Originally the Orcish slave camp of Kor Kalasht, Grok was named for the half-orc who freed the captives and drove off the orcs of the Kalshakh tribe. The freed slaves built the city there, and named it for their half-blood friend. Hearthhold - Halfling fort serving as stronghold of resistance against Bright Harbor slavers. High Falls - Town on The Soundless lake in foothills Cloudkiss Peaks. High Falls as recently undergone a significant face-lift, owing to the activities of the Wizard Nimble, who committed a large amount of gold and time to set up his museum there. The forces of the small town have been bolstered and reinforced by armor and weapons from a recent trade agreement struck by Nimble with Bronzehold. Ironhine- stronghold northeast at the foot of the cloudikiss peaks Kal'Aethall - Elven city in the White Woods. Mechoshi - Mikhal - Navarasti - Sao'goro - Shadow Mount - Fort in the shadow of Cloudkiss Mountains. Skyonia - Cave city in cliffs that is little known and hidden away. Summer Spring - One of three major farming communities in southeastern Dvulvash and rival to one in particular, Winterfall. Talamh - Remote and somewhat isolated city. Trayk - The One Night City. Located exactly one days travel from either Breeze in the west or High Falls in the east, this city has more inns then homes and more travelers then residence. Few people spend longer than a day in Trayk, more eager to reach Breeze, High Falls or points beyond then spending any extra time in the otherwise uninteresting town. Still, with so many people constantly coming and going, many interesting people call Trayk home, even if it's just for one night. (added CPG) Valor's Rest - This town, now abandoned, once served as the retirement home for one of the regions greatest heroes, the Paladin Valor. Recently adventurers tell of a very strange experience they had there, a divine ritual playing itself out over and over, as well as an extra-planar tavern with a very...memorable bartender. Vhalen- Is a large port city next to the Nogaran Sea and south of Khud Swamp. Many people come to trade with the merchants and ship captains that come to port. The city has quite a few guilds, most of them being merchant or trading guilds. But some are more martial focused such as the Mercenary guild or the Fighters club. Vugh Olum - Giants city at war with Golvan. Wellspring - Small farming community east of the Meadowlands well outside the borders of the Darkwood Forest. Winterfall - Rival city of summer springs. *Unnamed Monastic Island City - To be named by monk player in campaign origin story. Geographic Locations Canyons of Al'shegoth - Windy paths and hidden honeycombed caves at West end of Cloudkiss Peaks. Cloudkiss Peaks - Highest mountains in Dvulvash. Darkwood - Major central forest of Dvulvash. Delving Hills - Hills to the Southwest of Darkwood. Druid's Rest - Lake at Southwest of Cloudkiss Peaks. Fertile Wastes - Flesh Gorge - Heavily inhabbited by trolls. Khud Swamp - The most dangerous thing in this massive swamp may be the land itself. The only known "safe" route through is the Erbsenzähler road. (edit CPG) Meadowlands - Southern plains of Dvulvash. Nogaran Sea -Sea to the west of Dvulvash. Ogre's Back -Eastern hills inhabitated by ogres. Shipwright's Straight Skyglenn - Woods where gnomes and halfings avoiding slaver conflict hide. Straits of Vel'Gor - Subtle Coast - East coast of Dvulvash. The Soundless - Lake south of Cloudkiss Peaks. The White Wood - Southern forrest with all white trees. The Windswept - Norther plains of Dvulvash Throl'gur - Island to Seoutheast of Dvulvash inhabitated by warring giants and goliaths. Val'Ven - A small island to the northwest of the continent, home to the Order of the Open Hand monastic group. The hero Trask hails from this location. Plot Hooks: People have been disappearing into the Khud Swamp Pirate attacks in the northern Nogaran sea and bandit raids in the Windswept have forced commerce through the hobgoblin controlled Erbsenzähler. Given how much the hobgoblins are profiting from this, many believe a conspiracy is occurring between these groups. If only there was proof...(edit CPG) New trade goods are appearing in the major markets of the continent but no one is really sure where these items are coming from. the five dwarf clans come together in the stronghold of the Cloudkiss Dwarfs in the mountains